


What is New

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, If you'd like to help, M/M, Mostly because that really isn't my strong suit, No Smut, Shopping, implied sex, then let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is New

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay. I got back home last night after delayed flights and that sort. Anyway, ta-da. Hope it lives up to expectations!

Renly looked down at Loras and the arm Loras had draped over Renly's chest only moments before. They were still sweaty and sticky from the activities from a few minutes prior, and Loras's hair clung onto his forehead in a way that Renly thought was uncharacteristically adorable.

They'd switched positions that night at Loras's request. It'd been the first time they'd done that even though they'd been together for about three years, since Loras had been a highschool sophomore, and intimate for most of that. They had both enjoyed it immensely. 

"Anything else you might want to try?" Renly whispered, pulling Loras's arm higher up on his chest and planting a kiss on it.

Renly could see a faint blush on Loras's cheeks before he turned his head away from Renly. "Nope," he replied, and from his tone, Renly could tell that there was something and that Loras found it highly embarrassing.

"You sure?" Renly asked.

Loras nodded before turning back to Renly, biting his lip. "Yeah, but I would very much be interested in a repeat experience." He gave Renly his most hopeful look, and after pulling his boyfriend into a kiss, Renly really had no interest in refusing him.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

The next day, Renly and Loras were dragged clothes shopping with Margaery and a couple of Loras's various cousins (he really had about a million and a half of them, and Renly doubted that even the Tyrell family knew how many of them there were). Renly was happy to go -- he did like dressing well, even if he had developed half of his fashion sense in response to his brothers' terrible taste in clothing. Loras had been harder to convince, which had been why Margaery had asked Loras when he and Renly had been hanging out -- she had assumed that between herself and Loras's "best friend," they'd be able to convince Loras to come along.

Renly had been a bit surprised when Margaery had been proven correct. Even Renly had never before been able to drag Loras clothes shopping, and he usually forced Garlan to do his clothes shopping for him because, "You'll buy me absurdly dressy clothing and get rid of all my perfectly fine, perfectly casual outfits so that I have to wear what you got me, Ren." Renly, of course, found this just a bit unfair because he would basically have just gotten Loras nicer versions of what he already wore and kindly encouraged him to wear them. Really. Apparently he thought Margaery would protect him from Renly’s fashion sense.

Renly figured that he and Margaery together should probably be a bit more terrifying for Loras.

"Renly," Margaery called motioning for Renly to join her and her cousins. Margaery was holding up a green satin dress. "What do you think?"

"It looks nice, but I think you's be better off with gold accents instead of silver," Renly told her. 

Margaery nodded, biting her lip thoughtfully. She looked so much like Loras then that he had to blink. "You're right."

"I know," Renly agreed. From behind him, Loras snorted. 

Renly turned to find Loras more-or-less glaring at him. Renly raised an eyebrow at him, which for some reason only caused Loras's glare to become more intense. "You know, Margy looks nice in whatever she wears."

Margaery curtsied. "Of course I do. I could hardly be Tyrell if I didn't, you know." She smirked.

"Of course," Renly just said, smirking back. "You're all rather pretty."

Renly heard a growl behind him, and he turned to see Loras, slightly pink, behind him. His glare was now something between scowling and pouting. "I'm not pretty."

"No, you're obviously the ugliest person I've seen in my life. I mean, really," Renly told him, rolling his eyes. For a moment, Renly was very sure that he was about to get himself punched -- probably in the face too. But Loras just huffed and stalked off.

With a shrug, Renly turned back to Margaery. Margaery giggled. "He'll be back. He'd get lost in here without us."

"Will not!" Loras called back from wherever he had gone sounding distinctly irritated. 

Margaery and cousins laughed while Renly shook his head in amusement. 

"So, Renly," Elinor asked, diffusing the tension, "What do you think of this scarf? I can't decide which sweater it matches better."

Renly stepped closer to examine the articles.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

An entire hour later, Renly was still examining various articles of clothing for Margaery, Elinor, Alla, and Megga. He was basically positive that he could now go through the entire mall if he wanted to and pick out every single outfit each of the girls would like. 

But really, even Renly was getting a bit bored with this. Seriously, _he_ had not been able to try any clothes himself because the girls had been pestering him so. Seriously, even he, a law student and a bloody good one at that, could not reason himself out of this one. 

Fortunately, the girls saw a couple friends -- Sansa Stark and Bethany Targaryen, apparently, so Renly was able to flee. It took quite a lot of wandering around the clothing sections to track down Loras. Loras ended up being in some hidden corner of the shop, sitting down on the floor and wearing the sulkiest expression Renly had ever seen on him.

Renly almost found it amusing, but he did not, not truly, because it meant that Loras was upset. He sat down next to Loras and put a hand on his boyfriend’s back. “What’s wrong, luv?”

Loras turned to glare at him. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Obviously,” Renly replied dryly. “Now seriously, what’s wrong?” Loras continued glaring at Renly and did not deign to respond. “Is it because I was teasing you earlier?”

Loras’s glare turned more glare-y. If that were a thing and also possible. “Obviously it was the teasing, Ren. I can’t take any teasing whatsoever. My pride is that fucking sensitive.”

Renly lowered his back and edged away. Loras kind of scared him when he was in a temper, but he still sort of liked it when it was not directed at him. He could sometimes even calm Loras down then. Directed at him, and Renly was terrified. He was lucky it was not terribly often that it happened, but still. He shivered. “Right.” He stood up.

Loras glared down at the ground but then turned to glare at Renly. He pouted slightly. “Don’t leave.” 

“Lor, luv, please tell me what’s wrong?” Renly pleaded.

Loras turned slightly red. “Nothing.” He frowned and pulled Renly over to him. Renly complied. Loras pulled Renly into a hug and buried his face in Renly’s chest. “But,” he mumbled, “you were flirting with them.”

Renly pulled back slightly, frowning in confusion. “I what?”

Loras’s scowl deepened and he pulled back slightly so that he could stare Renly in the eyes. “You were flirting with them.”

“I . . .didn’t mean to?” Renly said, taken a bit aback. He leaned over to whisper in Loras’s ear, but Loras pulled away.

“Shut up, Renly.”

In a low voice, Renly said, “You do know that I am entirely yours.”

“Prove it,” Loras demanded. 

Renly nodded. “You can do whatever you want to me when we get home.”

Loras smirked. “Oh, I will, but that’s not nearly good enough.” He nibbled at Renly’s earlobe.

Renly stuttered. “B-b-but we’re in public.”

Loras just grabbed Renly’s arm and dragged him towards the changing room. Renly turned red. “Here?!”

“Yes, now hush. You’ll have to be very quiet.”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

They tried. They really did try to be quiet, but they still ended up being kicked out for “inappropriate behavior.” Margaery and her friends were very not thrilled. Renly and Loras were just glad that they were not told what they were really doing. It would have been rather embarrassing for Loras to come out officially, for everyone to know that Renly and Loras were dating, because they were caught in a rather compromising position in the changing room in a clothing store. 

Fortunately, malls have numerous clothing stores, so they were spared any yelling and were promptly dragged to the next.

“Sorry, Renly, Loras,” Margaery told them with a smirk, “You won’t find anything here.”

Indeed, Renly figured they wouldn’t; it was quite obviously a store meant for women. The only clothing there were stunning dresses of every color.

With a sigh, Renly followed the girls into the shop. Loras followed a few steps behind Renly almost as if he were hesitant. Renly dismissed the thought. Loras was rarely, if ever, hesitant about anything.

As soon as they were inside, the girls, now including Bethany and Sansa, went off to go look at dresses and left Renly and Loras to their own devices. That ended up meaning that they found a private spot to sit together on the edge of the shop.

At first, they talked, but eventually, they slipped into a comfortable silence. Renly leaned his head on Loras’s shoulder (it was a private corner of the shop, after all). He reached up and absently began to twirl a strand of Loras’s hair around his finger. It was serene, and for a moment, Renly was dragged into it.

But then, he came out of it when he realized Loras was staring at this black and gold dress with a curious facial expression. Renly furrowed his brow in thought. _What’s he thinking? What does this expression mean?_ And then he realized. What Loras was staring at that dress with was longing.

He thought back to the night before when Loras had been acting strangely when Renly had asked if there was anything else Loras wanted to try. 

_Did Loras want to wear a dress?_

_Loras wanted to wear a dress._

_Loras was a crossdresser. Secretly. And he’d never told Renly._

Well. Renly blinked. Renly had to laugh, but he stopped himself before he could. And here he was wondering if it were something potentially much more harmful. He’d definitely ask Loras if he wanted to do anything with this later.

That would be quite fun. In fact, certain areas were getting a bit hard just thinking about it . . .

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

They’d just gotten back to Renly’s flat (Loras had told his parents that he was at a friend’s house) when Renly pulled Loras into a snog. They were both panting heavily by the time they pulled apart. Renly leaned in to put his mouth next to Loras’s ear. “You sure there’s nothing else you might want to try?”

Loras’s breath hitched, but after a couple failed attempts at responding -- it was rather difficult with Renly kissing his neck like that, Loras just managed a nod. 

“Positive? You wouldn’t want to try, say, spanking or crossdressing?”

Loras pushed away from him and scowled. “Definitely not.” Renly did not fail to see the furious blush creeping up Loras’s neck and onto his cheeks. Renly smirked. Loras looked up at him and then at Renly’s feet. “Shut the bloody fuck up, Ren. It’s not funny!”

“I didn’t say it was,” Renly protested. Loras stared at him, mouth slightly opened in the shap of the letter O. “So, is there anything else you might want to try?”

Loras bit his lip, still not looking him in the eyes. “If there were?”

“We could try it.”

“I like crossdressing sometimes,” Loras blurted finally looking Renly in the eyes. He was scarlet with embarrassment. 

“Okay,” Renly whispered, pulling Loras into another kiss. Loras seemed to forget his embarrasment and melted into the kiss. “So, where would you like to start?”

**Author's Note:**

> **Announcement first. There is now a group on GoodReads for this series. It includes numerous references. The URL for it is _https://www.goodreads.com/group/show/168082-meet-the-family_ You should be able to view it without an account. Or, if you wish to chat or say hi or recommend something, feel free to send me an email or chat at avm.avirtomusae@gmail.com**
> 
> So, the prompt list for you to choose from is as follows:
> 
> {1} Renly and Loras's stag nights and wedding  
> {2} Garlan and Leonette send their kids off to school for the first time. It only sort of goes as planned  
> {3} Renly is forced to baby-sit Shireen and actually ends up liking her  
> {4} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {5} Mariah and Tommen through teenage and early twenties -- how their relationship evolves  
> {6} Myrcella and Bethany become friends, to the dismay of all parents involved  
> {7} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {8} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach  
> {9} Cat and Ned interrogate their children's significant others  
> {10} Davos runs a daycare center, and Stannis is forced to cover for him  
> {11} Five times Jon is seduced by criminals (a.k.a. Asha, Satin, Ygritte, Val, Alys, or whomever else you might want) during his internship  
> {12} Five times Bethany tried to seduce Podrick and failed and the one time she succeeded  
> {13} Five times Joy Hill thought Marcyl was a whiny ass and the one time she didn't  
> {14} Catelyn runs across Jojen and Meera smoking, and freaks out, but she freaks out even more when she is goes to tell Bran and finds him smoking with them  
> {15} How Robb and Theon got together  
> {16} Five times Arry and Gendry broke up and the one time they really didn't  
> {17} Margaery and Sansa want to have a nice date, but family calls keep interrupting them  
> {18} Five times Margaery tried to propose to Sansa, and the one time Sansa proposes to her  
> {19} Renly and Loras decide to troll the Baratheon-Lannister clan  
> {20} Five time Jaime and Brienne couldn't see eye-to-eye and the first time they did
> 
> As always, if you have any name ideas for kids of Brandon and Ashara or of Garlan and Leonette, please let me know. Also, pairings for the Sand Snakes would be greatly appreciated. If someone would like to help me write a smut scene for this, I would like that too. =) 
> 
> As always, all feedback is loved.
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
